Our Teachers are Nations!
by Codename Sailor D
Summary: Karena usul America, para nation mengajar di salah satu sekolah di Indonesia. Apakah mereka sanggup menghadapi kegilaan(?) para murid di SMP tersebut? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, apakah mereka dapat menjaga rahasia mereka sebagai personifikasi negara?


_**CSD: Halo! Kali ini Author bikin ff Hetalia lagi, tapi fic ini kolaborasi dengan teman saya, UsamiNekoBaaka.**_

_**UsamiNekoBaaka: Ya, di fic ini Neko dan CSD menjadi tokoh utama bersama dua teman Author yang lain, karena itu nama kami akan disamarkan.**_

_**CSD: Yap! Langsung mulai aja!**_

.

.

.

_**Hetalia Axis Power: Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Our Teachers are Nations?!: Codename Sailor D & UsamiNekoBaaka**_

_**Cover: **__**UsamiNekoBaaka**_

_**Genre: Humor, adventure, friendship**_

_**Warning: OOC,OC's, gaje, abal,nista, dsb!**_

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, _World Meeting _berjalan dengan "normal". Dimulai dengan usul America yang tidak masuk akal, dilanjutkan dengan pertengkaran legendaris antara England dan France, lalu diakhiri dengan bentakan dari Germany, sangat absurd dan gaje bukan? Namun, kali ini Japan angkat bicara, "Ano…. Daripada pertemuan ini menjadi sia-sia, bagaimana kalau kita membahas masalah dunia seperti pendidikan?" Usul Japan.

"Hero setuju 100%! Bagaimana kalau kita membahas masalah pendidikan di Indonesia? Aku dengar pendidikan di sana perlu diperbaiki." Sahut America, nation yang merasa namanya disebut pun angkat bicara, "Aku sih dengan senang hati setuju, tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Indonesia.

"Begini Indonesia! Bagaimana kalau kita mengajar di salah satu sekolah di tempatmu selama setahun? Hero pikir itu ide yang bagus!"

"Bloody git! Kalau kita mengajar selama itu, siapa yang mengurus Negara masing-masing?!" Protes England.

"HAHAHAHA! Tenang saja! Urusan Negara masing-masing akan ditanggung oleh bos kalian selama setahun, jadi bagaimana Indonesia? Kau setuju?" Gadis itu berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Aku terima usulmu, America. Aku pikir idemu sangat menarik, sekalian aku bisa memperkenalkan budayaku lebih jauh kepada kalian."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Nah, siapa yang mau ikut mengajar di Indonesia? Kalau Hero sih pasti ikut!"

"Mengajar di Indonesia? Boleh juga, da."

"Kedengarannya menarik, aru!"

"Abang France ikut deh, lumayan bisa bertemu dengan cewek Indonesia. Ohohohohon~"

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, bloody frog! Aku sih mau-mau saja."

"Ve~ Aku ikut!"

"Kalau banyak yang ikut, saya akan ikut juga."

"Errr…. Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi Frau Indonesia, Anda yakin tidak apa-apa ? Pasti akan terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh kalau kita mengajar."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Germany, justru kalau ada yang aneh-aneh kan jadi menarik." Germany merinding ketika melihat senyum Indonesia yang sedikit aneh.

.

.

.

SMP Kampung Surga, sekolah swasta sederhana yang berada di kota kecil di Jawa Barat. Sekolah itu sederhana namun terasa sangat nyaman, mengapa? Ya, sekolah ini memiliki taman yang luas, disana juga terdapat banyak pohon yang membuat sekolah terasa asri. Uniknya, kelas siswa dan siswi dipisahkan, kelas siswa ditempatkan di kelas A dan siswi ditempatkan di kelas B. Dan kalian tahu? Sekolah inilah yang dipilih untuk menjadi "kelinci" percobaan para nation.

"Hei! Hei! Tahu enggak? Sekolah kita kedatangan orang asing! Aku bingung kenapa mereka ada di sekolah kita?" Seru seorang siswi dari kelas 8B, sebut saja namanya Yukinami.

"Oh? Aku sih biasa-biasa saja walaupun ada orang asing." Sahut seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan bando neko mimi kesayangannya, nama gadis itu Usami Nadeshiko AKA Neko.

"Beneran? Ah semoga ada yang kece-kece." Kata gadis yang bernama Konatsu.

"Orang asing? Menarik juga. Belum pernah kan sekolah kita kedatangan orang asing?" Kata gadis bernama Hana.

"Eh ke lapangan yuk! Upacara mau mulai, ayo!" Seru Yukinami seraya menarik ketiga temannya dengan semangat 45.

Upacara pun dimulai dengan pembukaan dari kepsek, Bu Vera.

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang di tahun ajaran yang baru, semoga tahun ajaran ini lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Tanpa basa-basi mulai dari tahun ajaran ini sampai tahun ajaran yang baru saya bersama wakil kepsek dan guru-guru akan cuti!" Kata Bu Vera dengan semangat, tentu saja ini membuat siswa-siswi SMP itu terkejut, ada yang senang sampai ribut, ada yang sweatdrop, malah ada yang sujud syukur(?) saking senangnya.

"Jangan ribut! Karena kami akan cuti, kami mendatangkan guru-guru pengganti. Jadi jangan khawatir dengan nasib kalian." Ujar Bu Vera, lalu beliau mempersilahkan guru-guru itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hei, Yukinami. Jangan-jangan itu orang asing yang kamu maksud ya?" Bisik Hana.

"Iya, Hana. Wah mereka cakep juga ya?" Balas Yukinami.

"Yo! Good morning everybody! My name is Alfred F. Jones! Hero akan menjadi kepsek untuk sementara dan mengajar Bahasa Inggris untuk kelas laki-laki!" Banyak cewek yang menjerit histeris, dasar cewek.

"Selamat pagi! Perkenalkan nama saya Kirana Kusnapaharani, saya akan menjadi wali kelas 8A dan mengajar Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Sunda, dan PKN. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kaum adam kelas 8A langsung nyengir bahagia, maklum wali kelasnya cantik sih.

"Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Honda Kiku desu(1). Saya akan menjadi wali kelas 8B dan mengajar Bahasa Jepang. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu(2)." Para cewek kelas 8B langsung menjerit senang tingkat dewa. Tidak disangka, Neko yang tidak tertarik dengan cowok pun mimisan bahkan langsung pingsan dengan tidak elitnya, untung segera ditangkap Konatsu dan segera dibopong ke UKS oleh guru lain.

"Bounjour, je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy(3). Saya akan mengajar Bahasa Prancis, senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian~." Ujar Francis sambil tebar pesona dan alhasil membuat kaum hawa klepek-klepek kayak ikan, dasar Om bangkotan bin mesum.

"Good morning, my name is Arthur Kirkland. Saya akan mengajar Bahasa Inggris untuk kelas perempuan." Karena logat britisnya yg *ehem* seksi *ehem* membuat Yukinami senyum-senyum dengan gajenya.

"Ciao! Mio nome è Feliciano Vargas!(4) Aku akan mengajar pelajaran melukis untuk kelas perempuan. Ve~! Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" Lagi-lagi para siswi SMP itu menjerit histeris. Yaiyalah, orang gurunya manis kayak begitu siapa yang enggak tahan sih?

"Доброе утро, меня зовут Иван Брагинский.(5) Aku akan menjadi wali kelas 7B dan mengajar fisika untuk kelas perempuan juga matematika untuk kelas laki-laki. Become one with Mother of Russia,da?" Bagaimana reaksi kelas 7B? Enggak usah ditanya, pada bahagia tingkat dewa.

"你好! 我的名字是王耀!(6) Aku akan mengajar Biologi, aru! Senang dapat berkenalan dengan kalian, aru!" Beberapa siswa dan siswi sedikit bingung dengan guru yang satu ini. _Sebenarnya dia itu cewek atau cowok sih? _Batin para murid.

"Guten morgen, mein name ist Ludwig Beilschmidt.(7) Saya akan menjadi wali kelas 9A dan saya akan mengajar penjaskes dan BK." Murid kelas 9A sedikit kecewa, karena wali kelasnya bukan perempuan tapi memang sengaja mereka mendapat wali kelas laki-laki, kenapa? Yap, karena hampir semua kelas 9A adalah playboy, jadi bahaya kalau wali kelasnya perempuan.

"Guten morgen! mein name ist Gilbert Beilschmidt!(8) Aku yang AWESOME akan mengajar Bahasa Jerman! Kesesesese~!" Beberapa murid ada yang sweatdrop dengan guru yang satu ini. _Itu guru narsis banget ya? Ketawanya aneh pula. _Batin para murid.

"Mio nome è Lovino Vargas.(9) Aku akan mengajar melukis untuk kelas laki-laki." Walaupun guru yang satu ini agak judes, bukan berarti para siswi tidak tertarik dengannya kan?

"привет! Мене звуть Катюша Брагінська!(10) Saya akan menjadi wali kelas 7A dan saya akan mengajar PLH untuk kelas laki-laki, ah senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Kini, giliran para cowok yang bahagia, terutama siswa kelas 7A. Bagaimana enggak senang? Orang wali kelasnya itu *ehem* seksi *ehem*

"Мяне клічуць Наталля.(11) Saya akan mengajar fisika untuk kelas laki-laki dan metematika untuk kelas perempuan, ada yang punya masalah dengan ini?!" Ancam Natalia dengan pisau dapur legendarisnya. Jelas saja enggak ada yang protes, pada takut semua sih.

"Nyob zoo! Kuv lub npe yog Elizabeta Héderváry!(12) Saya akan mengajar sejarah. Kalau ada yang macam-macam dengan saya, saya tidak takut." Kata Elizabeta seraya memamerkan teflon kesayangannya, _Memang Teflon bisa jadi senjata ya? _Batin para siswa + sweatdrop.

"Mein Name ist Roderich Edelstein.(13) Saya akan mengajar musik. Kalau ada yang enggak suka kalau saya mengajar music, saya akan menyuruh kalian mendengarkan lagu chopin versi metal 7 hari 7 malam non stop, ada yang mau?!" _Lagu chopin versi metal? Memang ada tuh? _ Batin para murid sambil sweatdrop lagi.

"Mein Name ist Vash Zwingli.(14) Saya akan mengajar IPS dan BK. Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan saya dan adik saya atau kutembak kalian satu-persatu!" Para murid langsung merinding dan ketakutan. Wajar enggak sih, seorang guru membawa senapan laras panjang ke sekolah? Ya enggak wajarlah.

"Mein Name ist Lili Zwingli.(15) Saya akan mengajar PLH untuk kelas perempuan, saya senang dapat berkenalan dan mengajar kalian." _Ih gurunya manis banget. _Itulah yang ada di pikiran para murid ketika melihat guru yang satu ini.

Akhirnya setelah upacara, para murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Hei, Neko. Kok tadi kamu mimisan dan pingsan sih?" Tanya Yukinami ketika melihat Neko yang habis dari UKS.

"Habisnya wali kelas kita kawai banget. Dia mengingatkanku kepada karakter dari anime H*talia."

"Oh pantesan kamu suka."

"Memang kenapa? Ada masalah." Neko mengeluarkan stan gun kesayangannya.

"Eh enggak kok, hehehe." Yukinami tidak mau diserang oleh stan gun legendaris milik Neko. _Pasti tahun ajaran kali ini sangat istimewa. _Batin Yukinami.

.

.

._**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CSD: Selesai juga chapter one.**_

_**UsamiNekoBaaka: Oh iya ini daftar tokoh utamanya:**_

_**.**_

_**Yukinami: Codename Sailor D**_

_**Neko: UsamiNekoBaaka**_

_**Konatsu: Teman Author 1**_

_**Hana: Teman Author 2**_

_**.**_

_**CSD: Dan ini beberapa keterangan penting:**_

_**.**_

_**(1)Perkenalkan,nama saya Honda Kiku, **_

_**(2) senang berkenalan dengan kalian.**_

_**(3) Selamat pagi, nama saya Francis Bonnefoy.**_

_**(4) Halo! My name is Feliciano Vargas**_

_**(5) Selamat pagi, namaku Ivan Braginski**_

_**(6) Halo! Namaku Wang Yao!**_

_**(7) Selamat Pagi. Nama saya Ludwig Beilschmidt.**_

_**(8) Selamat pagi! Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_**(9) Namaku Lovino Vargas**_

_**(10) Halo! Nama saya Katyusha Braginskaya.**_

_**(11) Nama saya Natalia.**_

_**(12) Hai! Nama saya Elizabeta Héderváry!**_

_**(13) Nama saya Roderich Edelstein.**_

_**(14) Nama saya Vash Zwingli.**_

_**(15) Nama saya Lili Zwingli.**_

_**.**_

_**CSD: Maaf ya kalau chapter one nya gaje,saya akan memperbaikinya lagi.**_

_**UsamiNekoBaaka: Review Kudasai!**_


End file.
